


Ultimate Spider-Verse

by Phoebe_Bumbleflip



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Gen, Spider-Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Bumbleflip/pseuds/Phoebe_Bumbleflip
Summary: When Doc Ock steals the Siege Perilous, our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man will have to follow him, even through other universes. MCU and PS4 universes are not in the srory yet, but they will be as the story goes on.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ultimate Spider-Verse

Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, was swinging through the city, chasing Doctor Octopus. Doc Ock had escaped once again-  _ why can’t villains just be content to give up? _ -and he was heading away from Stark Industries, having stolen something from there before Peter could stop him. 

“What’s up, Doc?” Peter said.

Ock, used to Peter’s “incessant chatter,” ignored him as he fled, heading to a rooftop.

“The people in this universe are useless imbeciles! I’m going to go somewhere where I can find better henchmen. And you can’t stop me!” Ock stopped on the roof, holding the stolen object. As Peter got closer he could see that the object was none other than the Siege Perilous.

“Don’t do this, Ock! It’s not safe! You could shatter the fabric of reality!”

“I know you’ve used this before and come back fine. With my superior intellect I will certainly be able to safely use the Siege Perilous.” He held up the crystal and created a portal. He hesitated a bit, but then walked into it. Before Doc Ock could close the portal, Peter headed through.

  
  


Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, was swinging through the city when he saw some sort of rift in the sky. A man with mechanical arms eerily similar to those of the now-comatose Otto Octavius exited it. Peter swung closer to the rift as the man used his metal arms to grab onto buildings, propelling him through the city. He was almost at the rift when something fell on him.

“Oof!” said Peter as he fell to a rooftop. With his strength he was easily able to pick up the object and he was surprised to find that it was a person. Stranger yet, the person was dressed as  _ him _ ! Although the costume looked a bit off.

“Sorry about that,” the other person said.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Spider-Man.”

“But  _ I’m _ Spider-Man!”

“See that portal?” He pointed to the sky where the rift was, but it had closed. “Oh.”

“The rift in the sky? It was a portal?”

“Yeah, from another universe.”

“Wait, are you going to say what i think you’re going to say?”

“If what you think I’m going to say is ‘I’m you from another universe,’ then yes.”

“If you’re really me, tell me something only I would know.”

“Two words. Uncle Ben,” the other Spider-Man said, his eye-shapes appearing sad.

Peter’s eyes widened and the mask lenses followed suit. “You really  _ are _ me!”

“Told ya.”

“How did you open that portal? What’s your dimension like? Why is your costume different than mine?”

“Whoa, slow down. We can talk after I stop Doc Ock. He opened the portal with the Siege Perilous and I followed him, but I don’t know what he’s planning.”

“That’s who the man who exited the portal was? I knew he was familiar!”

“Let’s go!”

The two Peters swung in the direction Doc Ock had gone in, after the younger corrected the older when he started to swing the wrong way.


End file.
